Taiban Sanithos
Taiban is the second son of the sky-pirate Schmuel Sanithos . He greatly resembles Schmuel - as he was in his younger years. Goals *One day start up a sky-pirate crew of his own *Buy his own airship *Master the art of Shadowstep Fencing Background Born second son to Schmuel Sanithos, Taiban showed at an early age his love for his fathers previous profession of Sky-piracy. Unlike his elder brother Kane , he showed no signs of leadership skills or any sense of a serious nature. When Kane became the Captain of the Devils-sting pirates , Taiban was unconcerned, as not only did he know his brother was better suited for the position, but he stated that he didn't feel like taking over someone else's crew anyway - he wanted to make his own name in the world. Around the time that Kane became a captain, Taiban inherited his fathers second most valuable posession - the Shadow's Step Boots . With training, these boots would help unleash a world of powers and the art, perfected by his father, of Shadowstep Fencing. Soon after receiving this treasure, Taiban bid farewell to his home and family, and set out to begin his own adventure. Major Events: *Witnessed the Captaincy of his brother Kane *Inherited the Shadow's Step Boots *Began his own adventure Family and Contacts: *Born to Schmuel and Lucille Sanithos *Brother of Kane Sanithos *Almost like a nephew to most of the 'old crew' of the Devils-sting pirates Past Experiences *Good healthy childhood, mixed with stories of sky-pirates and fencing Personality A lot like his father in his early days, Taiban is carefree and often forgets to think things through when challenged with almost anything. More-so even than his father was at his age, he is terrified of females. Aspirations: *"Settle down with a good wife and have a family, then hang myself out of boredom." *Adventure Character Flaws: *Won't sit still *Attracts trouble like a little boy to a puddle Likes: *Testing his fencing *General troublemaking Dislikes: *'Peace' *Deep-seated emotional problems Strengths: *Happy go lucky attitude to life *Quicker than most Weaknesses: *Being Discreet *Staying put Beliefs: *All females have it in for him *If there is anything else out there, he would make a bad worshipper. Wants: *Adventure *Whatever he can get his hands on (which is almost everything) Fears: *Females *Dogs Alignment: *Chaotic Good (mostly) Appearance To stop the relentless comments of 'how much like you father you look', Taiban dies his hair blue and has a tattoo of a cat which covers his right cheek. His eyes are yellow like his mothers, giving him a very cat-like appearance, especially seeing as he spends a lot of his like climbing things. Even though he is in his late tens, he is slightly taller than the waste of an average human male, with few hopes to reach any taller as he gets older. He always wears a small cloth cap somewhat resembling a pirates, which tends to fall down over his right ear, and a long-ish blue jacket, also somewhat resembling that of a pirate captains. He is never seen without the Shadow's step boots on his feet. Category:Characters